1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a log information management apparatus for an image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus, a method for controlling the log information management apparatus for the image forming apparatus, and a recording medium in which a control program of the log information management apparatus for the image forming apparatus is stored, more specifically to a log information management apparatus for an image forming apparatus, which manages a job history performed by a user, the image forming apparatus, a method for controlling the log information management apparatus for the image forming apparatus, and a recording medium in which a control program of the log information management apparatus for the image forming apparatus is stored.
2. Description of the Background Art
Examples of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus include an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) having a scanner function, a facsimile function, a copying function, a printer function, a data communication function, and a server function, a facsimile machine, a copying machine, and a printer.
In the image forming apparatus, there is a system in which a user is authenticated using an IC (Integrated Circuit) card to permit only the authenticated user to use the image forming apparatus. In the system, when the user brings the IC card into contact with (or close to) a card reader that is connected to or incorporated in the image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus authenticates the user to permit the user to login.
Pieces of log information such as a login date and time of the user, a history (hereinafter occasionally referred to as a job history) of a job performed by the user in past times, and billing information are stored in the image forming apparatus or a server connected to the image forming apparatus. There has been proposed a technology of writing the log information in the log information IC card. According to the technology, the user can confirm the log information on the user using the IC card.
For example, in a program disclosed in Document 1, an information processing apparatus identifier, a user identifier, and an operation log on an input device, which are stored in a portable storage medium, are read when the storage medium is connected to an interface of a history management server, and the pieces of history data are stored in a memory of the history management server.
Document 1 Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-172074
Because it takes time to end the job since the job is performed, it takes time to fix the job history. Specifically, in the case of the job of facsimile transmission, although a manipulation of the user is ended when a destination number is input to scan a document, occasionally it takes several minutes to complete the transmission since the user ends the manipulation when the other party is on another line or when it takes time to transmit a large amount of data. In the case of job to scan the document to transmit image data of the document by an electronic mail, it takes time to complete the transmission because image processing and the mail transmission processing arc executed after the image is scanned. It takes time to receive a reply of an error from a mail server when the mail is not delivered.
Particularly, in the case that usage of the image forming apparatus is charged to withdraw a billing amount (usage charge) from electronic money saved in the IC card, the billing amount is not fixed unless the job is completely ended. Therefore, it is necessary that the IC card be held on the card reader until the job is completely ended to fix the billing amount, and it is necessary that the IC card be released after the billing amount is written.
Although the IC card has an advantage that the login can be performed only by touching the card reader, when the job history is written in the IC card, it is necessary that the IC card be held (locked) on the card reader until the job history is fixed even after the login. Therefore, unfortunately user-friendliness of the IC card is degraded. In the configuration in which the IC card is held on the card reader, it is necessary to perform manipulations to put in (hold) the IC card on the card reader and to take out (release hold of) the IC card from the card reader. Therefore, unfortunately user-friendliness of the IC card is degraded.
Additionally, in the configuration in which the IC card is held on the card reader, the card reader is enlarged to increase cost.
In the case that the billing information on the usage of the image forming apparatus is not written in the IC card, it is necessary to provide a server that manages the billing information, which results in the enlargement of the system.